Elyx God of Suffering
Elyx is the God of Suffering. He was created from the void stone by Chronos after his demise. Elyx is the father of Lala Suffering and Baba Suffering. Elyx has been previously known by the names of "Anilasor", "Prelyx", "Leviathan", and "Wrath". Creation Elyx was created by Chronos after his defeat to Zeus. Right before the death of Chronos, he found a stone known as the void stone. Chronos implanted the stone with his seed and Elyx was born. The parents of Elyx were Chronos and Void Termina, the creator of the Void Stone. Elyx was simply called Wrath back then. Elyx wanted to challenge Olympus for killing his "father", but he failed. Elyx was cast down to the depths of the universe, and he vowed that everyone will know the pains he felt. The Oasis of Darkness Elyx destroyed Eagleland in the early 1900s. The entirety of Eagleland turned into a desert except for one part, the Dark Oasis. Elyx and all those who would follow him lived here. At this time, Elyx took the form of Leviathan. Elyx would leave the Dark Oasis to steal from other countries, most notably Trophica, as it boarders Eagleland to the north. In 1985, the Crystal Conquest began. Some travelers set out to get energy for their town that had been stolen by Elyx. A year later, Xyle, Rosalina, and Impa all fought Leviathan and killed him. Rosalina landed the last hit, and he turned into Anilasor. Enraged at their defeat, Anilasor destroyed the town they all lived in a few years later. The only people known to escape were Xyle, Rosalina, Impa (who was in Hyrule at the time), and Lusamine. Xyle would eventually slay Anilasor, turning the God of Suffering into Elyx. The building of Elyx's Army Elyx established more bases than just the Dark Oasis. Elyx created a space station that was hidden behind the darkness of a black hole. Elyx also created the dimension of ELF WORLD, where all reason was destroyed. He created this place as torture for those he deemed worthy of torture. One of Elyx's followers devoted much worship to him, and they eventually had children. Elyx moved his family to ELF WORLD so that others could not know of them. After the birth of Lala and Baba, Elyx slew his wife, as she began to see the evil of his ways. The true reason for Elyx having children was so that they could be a powerful ally to him. Elyx didn't pay too close attention to what happened in ELF WORLD, and Lala began to fight for herself and destroyed ELF WORLD. Demise Xyle had stumbled across one of Elyx's crashed airships and got it running again, with the help of Cloud. The ship's destination was set for the Dark Oasis, which normally people could not enter. Xyle and Cloud entered the Dark Oasis and raided Elyx's Tower. Elyx was forced to retreat, and he retreated to the Tower of Shabel. Xyle ran after Elyx, but a bridge he was crossing was destroyed, forcing them to fight again. Xyle hurt Elyx even more, but neither could win since they were of equal power. Lala showed up and decided that she would help end her father's life. Elyx fled once again and made it to the Tower of Shabel, which is where the Sword of Light was supposed to rest. Xyle and Lala climbed the tower for the final fight with Elyx. Elyx unleashed his true form of Leviathan and showed no mercy. Lala took Elyx's sword, the Sword of Soul Destroying, and put an end to Elyx. After Elyx is defeated, he takes the form of whoever defeated him to become stronger. Elyx could not take Lala's form, because she was already related to him. With nowhere to go, Elyx was destroyed forever. A shadow of Elyx was created by Void later, the one that killed Madotsuki, but this was not the real Elyx. Influence. After Elyx's death, the Children of Elyx still existed and followed him. The two leaders of the Children of Elyx were the Twins of Hell. The male twin, Hayden, had heard of beings so powerful they could change the very way the universe worked. He managed to create a canon that would open a portal summoning this monstrosity. Xyle tried to stop this but was too late. The canon had been shot. Immediately after being shot, the world's best fighters were sent to try and stop what was going to happen. Every single one of them was slaughtered besides Kirby. Everyone else in that universe was also killed and turned into spirits. Lala was in a different universe and was not affected. Kirby would eventually bring back everyone to life and defeat Galeem and Dharkon, with the help of Joker, Hero, and Terry. The Children of Elyx were eventually wiped out by Immensus, who was using them with the guise that they were following the will of Elyx. Category:God Category:Villain Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters